The Return of The Original Order of the Pheonix
by Maddzatazz
Summary: Another story of Lily and James coming back to Harry it's after fourth year so Sirius hasnt died. Hope you like it! warnings! slash don't like don't read I'm just warning you, know also abuse
1. Prologue

Prologue

If you walked onto Private drive little whinging surrey this summer you would see rows and rows of houses all looking the same, none being particularly different apart from the various flower beds decorating front yards, you would also see children playing in the streets and laughing and hear the call of mother or fathers telling their kids its time to come inside for lunch….all but one house. This house looked just like the other houses, perfect green grass filling the yard, with a two storey bricked home, but inside this house was anything but normal. Once you had walked further down private drive and were standing in front of no. 4 you could see through the windows into a living room filled with gaudy material covered furniture and every surface shining from the cleaning products that are repeatedly used on them and the whole room was sterile with no personal belongings hanging about except for the mantel piece which is entirely covered in photo's of the same person over and over again that person being a fourteen year old named Dudley Dursley. There were pictures of him with his parents Petunia and Vernon from when he was born all the way to the present each one filled with Dudley getting bigger and bigger and looking more spoiled in each picture as the years went on but if you looked closely into some of these photo's generally the younger ones you would see a another little boy much smaller than Dudley a young boy with messy raven black hair and wire framed glasses and like Dudley as the photo's go on he changes unlike Dudley this boy gets more and more unhappy and smaller and smaller. Everyone in the Dursley family rarely speak of this boy to anyone because it is this boys fault that the Dursley's would never be considered normal no matter how hard they tried they would never be normal all because of one little boy and so when the boy was placed on their doorstep thirteen years ago and Vernon and Petunia Dursley discovered that Petunia's sister had been murdered along with her husband and that they were now the in which their nephew's care

(Author's note: I wasn't sure when Harry's birthday is because in he first book his birthday was 2 days before school but in the second it was like 5+ days and in the third it didn't say but anyway you get the point so I'm sorry if I'm wrong please by making it about a week before school tell me if you know the real date. Hope you enjoy thanks for reading) I also took the first few chapters of Order of the phoenix but I did change them

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I write for enjoyment


	2. Dudley Demented

Author's Note: Here is chapter 1. Hope you like it. Also thought I would point out that I really hate mundungus mostly because he was selling Sirius's silver so he isn't going to be in the story.

Disclaimer: Writing disclaimers every time gets really tedious so here is my disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Harry Potter now and I won't own it in later chapters nor will I ever own it. So there unless I can be bothered that's my disclaimer now enjoy, this is in Harry's POV- for the first few chapters the POV will switch.

**Chapter One-Dudley Demented**

The hottest day of the summer so far was ending and the large, square houses of Privet Drive were quiet. Cars that were normally sparkling were parked dusty in their drives and lawns that were once a brilliant green lay scorched and tawny, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows open wide in the hope of tempting in a breeze. The only person still outside was a teenage boy lying prone in a flowerbed outside number four.

He was skinny, black-haired, bespectacled fourteen-year-old boy who had the tense, unhealthy, lanky look of someone who had grown a lot in a short period of time. His jeans were ripped and dirty, his T-shirt baggy, his shoes falling apart. Harry Potter's appearance did not make him likable to the neighbours, who were the sort of people who thought shabby and dirty ought to be punishable by law, but as he had hidden himself behind a large hydrangea bush tonight he was undetectable to passers-by. It would take a very curious person to find him and fortunately his Aunt and Uncle were not curious people.

On the whole, Harry thought he should be congratulated on his idea of hiding here. He was not at all comfortable lying on the hard earth but nobody was glaring at him, grating their teeth so loud that he could not hear the news, threatening him with bodily harm, or shooting nasty questions at him (which had happened every time he had tried sitting down in the living room to watch television with his aunt and uncle).

As soon as that thought passed through his mind, he heard through the open window, Vernon Dursley, his uncle, speak:

'Glad to see the boy's stopped butting in. Have you seen him, anyway?'

'I don't know,' said Aunt Petunia, unworried. 'Not in the house, thank goodness.'

Uncle Vernon made a noncommittal noise.

'_Watching the news…'_ he said 'As if a **normal **teenage boy doesn't care what's on the news. I mean it's not as if any of _his lot_ will be on _our_ news –'

'Vernon be quiet!' said Aunt Petunia. 'The window's open!'

'I-Oh! -Oh-yes-sorry-dear.'

Harry saw Mrs Figg, his eccentric neighbour walk past muttering to herself and looking furious. Harry was glad to be hiding because Mrs Figg had an unusual fascination or more likely obsession with cats and had taken to inviting him around for tea whenever she met him in the street. Harry could no longer see her when he heard Uncle Vernon speak.

'Dudders out for tea again?'

'At the Polkisses',' replied Aunt Petunia fondly. 'He's so popular, all his friends…'

His Aunt and Uncle were breathtakingly dense about their precious son, Dudley. They believed all his idiotic lies about having tea with different member of his gang each day and night even though harry knew full well Dudley hadn't been having tea anywhere; he and his gang spent every evening vandalising the park, smoking on street corners, throwing rocks at cars and children and beating up little kids who couldn't fight back. Harry had seen them at it most of the holidays seeing as he had spent the majority of his holidays wandering around Little Whinging looking for newspapers.

Harry heard the newsreader starting the news with a story about the airport and the baggage-handler strike, Harry felt extremely relieved that the top story wasn't about death and destruction. Harry kept listening to almost fearful to hear anything but the strike story was followed by news of the drought in the southeast ('I hope he's listening next door!' yelled Uncle Vernon. 'Him with his damn sprinklers on at three in the morning!' at this harry saw the next door neighbour stick his head out the window and roll his eyes and put his head back in) As the news wrapped up Harry opened his eyes and started to crawl out from his hiding spot when he heard a loud, echoing _crack_ like a gunshot; a shriek, a bellow and then the sound of breaking china filled Harry's ears as Harry jumped into the air pulling from his jeans his wand but before drawing it fully Harry's head hit the window of the lounge, the loud crack causing Aunt Petunia to scream even louder. Harry felt as though his head had cracked in two but barely even staggering to his feet properly when two large purple hands circled tightly around his throat.

'_Put – It – Away – Now!'_ Uncle Vernon snarled in Harry's ear. '_Now! Before – Anyone – Sees!'_

'Get – off – me!' gasped Harry. It almost seemed like his uncle was enjoying himself to much but with an almost maniacal look in his eyes he squeezed a harder and the pain in his head reached it's most painful and with a yelp Uncle Vernon let go of Harry as if he had gotten an electrical shock. Almost as if Vernon found him unbearable to hold.

Instead of seeing anything not even a car that could have cause the noise Harry saw the faces of several curious neighbours stick their head out their window. Stuffing his wand quickly into his pants pocket and tried to look innocent.

'Lovely evening!' shouted Uncle Vernon, waving at number seven opposite, who had taken to glaring eager for gossip. 'Hear that car backfire just now? Gave us quite a turn!' grinning in a nervous, maniac way until all the neighbours had gone then turning to Harry beckoned him inside with a large amount of fury in his face.

Harry opened the front door to find Uncle Vernon waiting for him and Aunt Petunia standing in the doorway looking at him disgustedly. 'What the devil did you think you were doing, are you mad?' Uncle Vernon growled as he advanced on Harry, who immediately stepped back, his back coming in contact with the front door. 'How dare you try your freakishness in public where anyone could see!' bellowed Uncle Vernon as he swung his hand out at Harry's head coming in contact with Harry's eye. Aunt Petunia looked horrified and started babbling 'Vern – Vernon what – what are you - what – if_ –they _–come here!' Vernon whipped around to look at her 'they won't come here none of them care, he hasn't heard from any of _his lot of freaks_' he hissed. All the while Harry had edged over to the door clutching his eye, which he had felt start to swell, he opened the door and ran heading for the park.

Harry knew he would have to go back later that night, but he needed a break. A break from his Aunt, Uncle and cousins hatred. A break from all his thoughts swirling in his head about why he hadn't had any contact with anyone from the magical world, he missed everything; Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Quidditch, The Burrow he was even starting to miss his professor's. He knew the sound of disapparating it was the exact same noise Dobby the house-elf would make when vanishing.

Harry wanted to know why someone magical had been near him but hadn't talked to him and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know why no one was giving him any news. He had been getting letters from Hermione and Ron but to expect any new from them was asking for disappointment their letters were always the same:

_We can't say much about you-know-what, obviously …. We've been told not to say anything important in case our letters go astray …. We're quite busy but I can't give you details here …. There's a fair amount going on, we'll tell you everything when we see you…._

But nobody was telling him anything not even when he would see them. Hermione had written a note to him yesterday telling him _I expect we'll be seeing you quite soon_ and it was like he could feel the joy radiating from the parchment which confused him even further even though he could understand why she would be so happy, Harry could easily imagine the pair of them sitting at the Burrow laughing at all the gnomes in Ron's parents yard or eating a feast with all the Weasley's and Hermione at the kitchen table while Harry sat miserably at the Dursley's eating wilted salad.

And what would Ron and Hermione be so busy with? It was school holidays for goodness sakes! Why couldn't Harry be busy helping them? How come he wasn't being told what was happening? He after all was the one who had seen Voldemort come back last year! Who had fought him off? Who saw Cedric killed in the graveyard as they had been tied to that tombstone and nearly killed?

_Don't think about that night Harry; Don't think about it_ Harry had to keep telling himself that over and over all the time that summer. He kept revisiting the graveyard in his dreams to think about it all day to would drive himself crazy.

As Harry's eye gave an uncomfortable lurch and Harry saw his reflection in a car window that his eye had swelled and was beginning to bruise beautifully he realised that he had turned onto Magnolia Crescent and remembered when he had first seen his godfather and remembered Sirius's letters telling him_ I know this must be frustrating for you …. Keep your nose clean and everything will be OK …. Be careful and don't do anything rash…._

He was glad he could tell Sirius that he had done as asked even though he couldn't admit he had felt the very strong temptation to tie his trunk to his broomstick and set off for The Burrow by himself. He was impressed by himself considering how miserable he was being stuck at Privet Drive. Harry couldn't help but think how hypocritical it was to be told not to do anything rash by a man who had served twelve years in the wizarding prison, Azkaban, escaped, tried to murder the person he was convicted for murdering then had gone on the run for a year with a stolen Hippogriff.

Harry vaulted the park gate and set off to the swings for a seat. The park was empty as Harry sat there and stared moodily at the ground he realised he had nothing to look forward to except another disturbing night filled with dreams Cedric and if he somehow managed to escape those dreams he would have disturbing dreams about dark corridors filled with doors. As his scar stung uncomfortably he realised that even if he could somehow explain it to them he did not fool himself that Ron, Hermione or Sirius would understand nor care very much about his scar or his dreams. It was times like this that Harry wished he still had his parents, he didn't know why but he knew that if his parents were still alive that he would not feel uncertain about discussing his scar with them a little wary perhaps but not uncertain.

As he thought these thoughts a shadow moved across Harry's line of sight and he looked up to see the unmistakable figure of his cousin Dudley making his way home followed by his thug filled gang.

Dudley was colossal as always but after a year's hard dieting and the revelation of new talent had made a change of build. Uncle Vernon happily told anyone who had the misfortune to be within a 5 feet of him that Dudley had become the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing competition of the Southeast. 'The noble sport' as Uncle Vernon would boast loudly. This making Dudley more formidable definitely but not any smarter it also didn't make Harry scared of his cousin but it has made all the neighbourhood kids even more terrified than they are of 'The Potter boy' who the believed attended St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.

Harry watched Dudley and his gang laughing about whomever they had beaten up tonight wishing for Dudley to see him_ Come on …. Look around …. I'm sitting here all alone … come and have a go …._

Harry wanted to see Dudley's face as he decided which root to take whether or not her should save face or terrifyingly provoke Harry and see what comes of it. Unfortunately Harry never got the privilege of seeing that as Dudley's gang never saw him because they had started to head toward Magnolia road.

He got to his feet and started walking back, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed to feel that when their beloved Diddy Duddykins turned up was the right time to be home, and anytime after that was much too late. Uncle Vernon had once threatened beat Harry and then to lock him in the shed if he came home after Dudley ever again.

He walked quickly as not to hear disapproving stare and murmurs about his 'delinquency' when he came into view with Dudley's gang saying goodbye at Magnolia Crescent.

'…squealed like a pig, didn't he' Malcolm was saying to cackles of laughter. 'Nice right hook, Big D,' said Piers.

`Same time tomorrow?' said Dudley.

'Round my place, 'rents will be out,' said Gordon.

'See you then,' said Dudley.

'Bye, Dud!'

'See ya, Big D!'

Harry waited for the rest of the gang to leave before making his way back to Privet Drive and by walking very quickly he quickly caught up to where Dudley was strolled.

'Hey, Big D!'

Dudley turned around to see Harry smirking at him.

'Oh what do you want?' he grunted.

'How long have you been "Big D"? Said Harry.

'Shut it' snarled Dudley, turning away.

' Cool name, but I'm afraid you always be cousin Diddykins to me'

'I said Shut it! Or I'll give you another black eye to go with your first!' said Dudley getting more infuriated by the minute.

'Ok, ok but do your little boy friends know what you mummy calls you? Hm, interesting.'

'Oh yeah, you know what else is interesting how brave you think you are just because you have that …. _Stick_ .... But you're not are you? Moaning in you're sleep' scoffed Dudley 'Mum, Dad help me! He's going to kill me! He killed Cedric! Help me! Help! Haha. _What the hell are you doing? Don't point that thing at me!_' yelled Dudley after Harry had backed him into the wall behind him.

'Don't you dare talk about that!' Harry yelled as he suddenly felt a huge wave of cold mist descend over them both.

Harry felt all the happiness drain out of him as he suddenly felt below freezing.

'_What – what are you – you doing?' _Dudley's terrified voice broke through Harry's thoughts.

'Shhh, shut up and don't move' hissed Harry

'_I'm not moving, just – just stop what – whatever yo – u're doing!'_ trembled Dudley.

'Will you shut up, I'm trying-' whispered Harry.

Harry had just heard the one thing he wished he hadn't ever had to hear. He could feel it in the alleyway drawing long breathes and Harry felt frozen with fear.

'_What? Potter? Wha-what's going o-n? Stop or I-'ll tell Da-' _Dudley shook with fear.

'Dudley – Shut – Up – and – don't – do –a –thing!' Harry said through gritted teeth.

WHAM

A fist was lifting Harry into the air. He felt his vision swim the next second Harry was on the ground his wand being flown out of his hand.

'DUDLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP! YOU'RE RUNNING AT IT! STOP!' Harry screamed to no avail, Dudley just kept running.

'Damn wand, grh _Lumos!_' his wand lit up from near his right hand, Harry grabbed his wand and turned what he saw made his stomach clench tightly.

There was a towering; hooded figure was gliding towards him.

Stumbled backwards, Harry lifted his wand, pointing at the dementor over him.

'_Expecto patronum'_

But only a silver wisp of the spell protruded from his wand. Harry walked backwards further.

A pair of grey hands made their way from underneath the dementor's cloak, panic filling Harry's brain as he lifted his wand once more.

'_Expecto patronum'_ Another wisp of silver came out of his wand a feebler attempt than his last one, as Harry's vision start to swirl and he heard a ringing in his ears, Harry thought he saw someone at the end of the tunnel.

'_EXPECTO PATRONUM'_ screamed the unknown voice although it sounded familiar, Harry couldn't place it.

Harry fell against the wall clutching for breath, he slid down the wall and was about to faint when he felt someone's cool hands gently take his face. 'Harry! Harry can you hear me? Harry, stay awake come on wake up!' Sirius said sounding concerned yet scared.

Wearily Harry roused himself enough to look up at his godfather

'Sirius? Hi' Harry smiled one last time before everything went black.

**(Change to Sirius POV)**

'HARRY!, HARRY! Can you hear me? Wake up! Come on Harry please!' Sirius called frantically.

'Sirius? Sirius? Is Harry all right? Oh please say he's all right!' cried an almost hysterical witch. Sirius looked to his right to see a pale-faced woman with rich red shoulder-length hair and brilliant green eyes.

'What happened? Oh my god Harry! Will he be ok?' said an equally pale faced wizard with messy black hair and dark brown frantic filled eyes.

'Yeah, he should be fine we'll settle him at his Aunt and Uncle's.' Explained Sirius still holding the unconscious Harry as he looked up at his two scared out if their wits companions.

Someone came running around the corner rolling a trolley and wearing a transparent raincoat and a cat at her side.

'Sirius? Oh this is not good, come along then.' as Mrs Figg turned she started muttering under her breath 'Dumbledore will not be happy Dementor's? In Little Whinging? I ask of you…'

As Sirius picked up Harry he looked up from Harry's sleeping face into the faces of two of his best friends.

Lily and James Potter.


	3. Author Note

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I know you all thought this was an actual chapter, I hate it when authors to this aswell anyway I'm not abandoning this story I have just started working on it again along with my Princess Diaries one but I'm having trouble getting going again so I'm putting this up as notice that if anyone want's to beta my story it would be greatly appreciated! I am also looking for one to beta my Princess Diaries. So email me if you are interested and Im so sorry for the long wait, there will be an explanation in the next chapter which I already have a bit written for so again I am sorry but I'm not abandoning the story.**

**Thank you all **

**maddzatazz**


End file.
